


Together Dancing, Cheek to Cheek

by ambientwhispers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Amnesia, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mentions of Christophe Giacometti, Mentions of Phichit Chulanont, Mentions of Yuri Plisetsky, One Embarrassing Picture At A Time, Photographs, Reminding Your Husband of What He Did To Make You Fall In Love With Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri sometimes still doesn't believe he could possibly be married to his old idol, Victor Nikiforov. One day, Victor decides to show Yuuri exactly where that road began, with the pictures from the 2015 GPF banquet.





	

As he so often did, Yuuri found himself staring at the golden band on his finger in disbelief. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe he was married to Victor Nikiforov, the five-time Grand Prix Final gold medalist and world champion. It was that he still couldn’t believe he was lucky enough for it.

There was a rustle from behind Yuuri, and then Victor laced his fingers through Yuuri’s. “What are you thinking about, Yura?”

Yuuri summoned a smile before pivoting on the sofa to curl into Victor’s arms. “Nothing, nothing. How are you?”

“Better, now that I’m here with you,” Victor murmured as he brought their entwined hands to his lips and brushed a kiss against their rings. “And I doubt it was nothing. I saw your face.”

He always had a way of seeing through the façade Yuuri put up to hide his anxiety. Yuuri smiled and pulled their hands back down to kiss Victor. “I was wondering how I was so fortunate as to end up married to you.”

Victor made a soft thoughtful noise and pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “It’s simple: I fell in love with you.” He paused, his brow furrowed in thought, then he said, “We never  _ did _ show you what happened at the banquet, did we?”

“No, and I don’t know what that has to do with why we’re married now. At any rate, from what you’ve told me before it isn’t good, though I’ve never  _ seen _ what actually happened.” Yuuri frowned and dropped his hand from Victor’s. “I’m not even sure if I want to, honestly.”

Victor’s lips pulled down into a frown for a fraction of a second, then he shifted on the sofa to pull Yuuri closer. “That night, you showed me a taste of a life I’d never had. You made me fall in love with you, Yura. You were wild, but you were so full of life, and so unashamed of it. I’d never seen anything like it before.” He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and whispered into his neck. “I thank God every day I married you.”

Yuuri blinked. Victor had said all of that before, of course. It was even part of their wedding vows. For some reason, today it felt more serious than ever before. It was as though Victor had found the perfect way to say it.

He wrapped his arms over Victor’s and whispered, “Can you show it to me?”

Victor huffed a soft laugh into his ear then kissed his cheek. “Of course, Yura. Let me go find them.”

It didn’t take Victor long to return with his phone, and then he spent a few minutes flicking and scrolling through things within it. He settled down onto the sofa next to Yuuri and held his arms out. “Come here, Yura.”

They arranged themselves with Victor’s back against a sofa arm and Yuuri nestled between his thighs. Victor held the phone out in front of Yuuri with the album containing the pictures and video active. “I got Chris and a few others to send me more pictures — please don’t be upset, I wanted to have memories of the night that a young Japanese skater taught me what life truly looked like — so I’m in quite a few, as well.”

Yuuri took the phone and began to flick through the pictures. Victor shifted to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s ribs again, his chin resting on Yuuri’s shoulder, and Yuuri let his head rest on Victor’s shoulder as well.

They started mildly enough, with pictures of Yuuri staggering around with a bottle of champagne in his hand, and Victor shushed his groan of embarrassment.

“I can’t believe I behaved this way at the banquet. No  _ wonder _ Celestino was fine with ending his coaching relationship with me if this was how I was going to behave at my first Grand Prix banquet.”

“Shh, Yura. That isn’t important. This—“ Victor tapped his finger against Yuuri’s wedding band, “— is what this led to. I assure you nothing like that would have happened if you hadn’t caught my attention. You would have been the quiet man in the corner. If you recall, you avoided me before the banquet, and I am not sure anything would have changed otherwise.” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “This was a good thing. Go on.”

Yuuri sighed and continued to flick through the photos. Now he was… break dancing?  With Yurio?

“Yurochka was so angry when you challenged him,” Victor murmured into Yuuri’s ear, his voice colored with amusement. “I believe you also yelled something about the bathroom at him, but I can’t quite recall what it was anymore.”

“He’d kicked open the bathroom stall I was hiding in after the skating was done.” Yuuri kept his voice low to hide his shame. “My parents had called me and I panicked, and I was crying—“ With a sigh, Yuuri took the phone up again. “I must have been angrier about that than I remember.”

Yuuri had actually pulled some impressive moves in that dance battle with Yurio, judging by the pictures. He’d learned the basics while living in Detroit, but if you asked him to perform any of them now while sober he was reasonably sure he wouldn’t be able to.

“How did you even learn how to do that?” Victor asked as he pointed at a picture of Yuuri balancing on one hand, mid-spin.

“The dance studio I did additional training at didn’t just have ballet classes. There were some other classes that met at the same time in a different room. We sometimes hung out, and for jokes taught each other some moves.” He laughed. “I am  _ much _ more flexible than most hip-hop dancers. Trying to teach them ballet was hilarious, actually.”

Victor laughed and pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “I can only imagine. Go on.”

The pictures abruptly switched tone now. No longer was he in a breakdancing competition with Yurio, but he was— oh, God.

He was pole dancing.

With Christophe Giacometti.

Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide. “Oh no.”

“That,” Victor said, “I am  _ very _ curious to know more about.”

“You want to learn how to do this too?” Yuuri managed to squeak out.

With another laugh, Victor shook his head. “No, I want to learn how you learned how to do that. My sweet Yura, nobody expected this out of you.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and drew a slow breath through his nose. “The school also had pole dancing classes. Phichit and I just happened to be walking by one after a ballet class, and we couldn’t stop staring. And then they noticed us staring, and asked us questions, and before I knew it we were being invited to Susan’s house for Thanksgiving—“

“I’m sorry, who is Susan?”

“Oh. Uh, she was one of the women in the class. She still texts me sometimes. She always followed my career pretty closely after that, and she was very impressed with the first season you coached me.” Yuuri chuckled, then said, “And she was very impressed with you.”

Victor nudged his lips against Yuuri’s ear in a brush of a kiss. “And Thanksgiving is that American holiday?”

“Canadian too, I learned,” Yuuri murmured. “Though Canada’s is in October and America’s is in November.”

“I see,” Victor said. “So Susan had you over for Thanksgiving…”

“And she and her friends persuaded Phichit and I to take the class. I only took it for a month or so? Phichit took it longer. He’s not as good as Chris—“ Yuuri gestured down at the picture of Chris in a full spatchcock, “— but he’s better than me.”

Victor peered at the phone again, and flicked forward to the picture of Yuuri supporting both Chris and himself with purely his upper arm strength. “And this isn’t good?”

“I didn’t say that. That’s a beginner move but it would definitely take a lot of upper body strength to support Chris too. He must have been helping with his thighs there, I really don’t think I’m that strong. Phichit can do more advanced things, though. The move Chris was doing before? Not many people can do it. Not even our instructor could.” Yuuri flipped forward through a few more pictures of him on the pole with Chris. “So this is how you knew what I weighed at that year’s GPF.”

Victor pulled Yuuri into a tighter hug. “I was impressed, what can I say?”

Yuuri laughed and turned to kiss Victor on the cheek. “Fair enough. And you still had the photographic proof so I couldn’t argue. I have to say, I understand now why I was  _ so sore  _ the next day. I didn’t remember falling that many times while skating.”

Victor hummed when Yuuri kissed him, then gently pushed Yuuri’s hands with the phone down. “Yes, a mystery solved, which must be a relief. Now, before you move on, there’s something I have to tell you about what happened before the next set of pictures.”

“What is it?” Yuuri asked. He did his best to ignore the sensation of his stomach attempting to take up residence in his knees.

“This was… when you asked me to be your coach. You said if you won the dance-off — and you dragged me out to dance after this — I should come to be your coach.”

“And I won.”

“Well, I conceded.” Victor laughed. “Though Chris later told me he was very impressed with your  _ paso doble. _ ” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek again before saying, “You didn’t just ask, though. You… ah, Yura, no use avoiding it. You humped me.”

Yuuri turned in Victor’s arms, his eyes wide with horror. “I did  _ what _ ?!”

Victor gave a solemn nod. “You did. You wrapped your arms around me, and you were slurring in Japanese — I couldn’t understand a word of what you were saying — and you were humping me.”

“Right there in front of  _ everyone _ ?! Oh, God. How was I not the laughingstock of the entire figure skating world after that?”

“Yura, take a deep breath. We understood. Did I ever tell you exactly how much you had to drink that night?”

Yuuri shook his head.

Victor laughed and brushed the backs of his fingers against Yuuri’s cheek. “I believe we counted sixteen champagne flutes. That isn’t even counting what you got out of the bottles of champagne you were carrying around with you.” He grew more serious and cupped his hand to Yuuri’s cheek. “You must have been miserable the next day.”

“Celestino basically handed me a pair of sunglasses, a sports drink, and a fistful of aspirin. I had to fly back to the United States that day and… yes, it was awful.” Yuuri cringed with the memory of the hangover. “At least I was able to pass it off as airsickness.”

“How lucky for you,” Victor murmured. “Alright, Yura. I want you to look at the last pictures now.”

The pictures started as what appeared to be an upbeat flamenco dance, which shifted into a  _ paso doble _ , then had Yuuri leading Victor in a close, intense dance. Their bodies pressed together, the way you were never supposed to separate during the dance once you came together… Yuuri saw the passion in Victor’s eyes.

He saw the passion in his, too.

He made the reverse of the pinching gesture over the picture to zoom in on their faces, and then turned to Victor, tears brimming in his eyes. “I wish I could remember this.”

“Ah, Yura,” Victor said as he leaned forward and gently slipped off Yuuri’s glasses to wipe the tears away. “I wish you could too. It would have saved me a lot of heartache, and you a lot of embarrassment.” He gave Yuuri a gentle kiss, then carefully returned Yuuri’s glasses to their rightful place.

As if by reflex, Yuuri reached up to adjust his glasses. “I’m so sorry.”

Victor furrowed his brow. “Why are you sorry? Are we not here now? Are we not married? We just took a different path to get there.”

“That’s true,” Yuuri said with a small smile, then looked back down at the picture. He felt his smile turn sad. “I just wish I had a memory like this of you and me.”

“Why don’t we make one, then?” Victor murmured into his ear as he took the phone back. “There’s nothing stopping us.” He slipped out from behind Yuuri and stood up next to the couch, then held his hand out in invitation. “Would you like to dance with me?”

With a grin, Yuuri took Victor’s hand and summoned up every bit of ballet training he’d ever had to unfold himself from the sofa in a smooth, fluid motion. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I'm capable of writing not-smut! This is a story I'd be willing to show my mother-in-law!
> 
> Susan would absolutely be me if I were brave enough to take a pole dancing class. I already live here anyway. I would totally be that mom who invited an adorable awkward Japanese figure skater I met at my dance studio over for Thanksgiving and then watched his career closely and texted him for years after.
> 
> The title is from the Fred Astaire song Cheek to Cheek. Hopefully this title is a little less overused than That Boy Is A Monster. ;)
> 
> Victor calling Yuuri by pet names gives me life.


End file.
